


His Butler,Caring

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel doesn't want to wake up, and Sebastian being Sebastian, can't bear to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler,Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Um,this is a first for me....please give me suggestions to improve myself.

_Ah, he can be so adorable sometimes_

Ciel nuzzled further into the crook of Sebastian's neck, breathing softly.His boyfriend ruffled his hair amusedly,and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Ciel,it's time to wake up."Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear,nibbling his ear gently.Ciel let out an annoyed groan. "For God's sake Sebastian, it's a Saturday, I am allowed to sleep longer..."he whined,before burrowing his head of slate hair further into Sebastian's chest.

_So child-like_

"Sebastian, I know what you are thinking,I am not."Ciel grumbled.Sebastian chuckled and hugged the lithe body."Yes,yes.Five more minutes."Ciel sighed contentedly, cuddling against his warm boyfriend.

_Absolutely adorable_


End file.
